


A Magical Break

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, sam getting lovin', some sex magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~After the funeral turned party turned case, Sam needs a break. He’s a ball of tension and it takes a little magic and a lot of attention to get him to relax.~
Relationships: Max Banes/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Magical Break

The ropes attack with invisible fingers as Max wields his magic, forcing Sam’s arms and legs to spread across the queen-sized bed as the ropes bind him at the wrists and ankles.

Naked and on display, Sam sucks in a breath and lets out an uneasy laugh, staring at the handsome witch at the foot of the bed. He’s somewhere between nervous and excited, and his lips twitch unstoppably as Max returns the unwavering stare.

“Awe,” Max teases, walking slowly around to the left side of the bed. “Is the great Sam Winchester scared?”

There’s a lump in his throat, but Sam swallows it easily. “A little,” he admits. The room is warm, but Max’s eyes feel like ice as they pass over his exposed flesh. His nipples harden, his muscles tense; there’s goosebumps spreading across his stomach and Sam can’t help the rush of blood that flows to his cock. He’s never been analyzed like this, so examined; no one’s ever cared to take the time to look.

But Max takes more than enough time. He won’t touch Sam yet, not until he’s asked, not until Sam is weak and begging for him, desperate to be touched. That’s the game. That’s always Max’s game. Sure, it was a win just getting Sam here, but the victory would be hearing him moan Max’s name as he came.

“No need, Sam. I’m gonna take real good care of you.”

Max smiles and Sam can feel the warmth wash over him, settling those tiny nerves and voices in the back of his head that tell him to worry. He wonders vaguely if it’s more magic, if Max has cast a love spell over him, but no- it’s just Sam. Just Sam wanting something new and real, someone beautiful and fierce like Max. He hardly even knew him, but something drew him in the moment they’d met. A few beers and a demonic banishing later, there they were, hiding away in a nearby motel, doing things you only did with someone you trusted completely. Maybe it was a trick of the light or the ever-present wave of power coming off of Max, but Sam trusted him. Sam believed in him, even if that belief was new and just a little bit alcohol induced.

“I know,” Sam answers, his deep voice cracking just a bit on the end as Max slowly pulls his shirt off. He’s miles of dark, smooth skin and lean muscles, a trail of black hair capturing Sam’s gaze and drawing it downward.

Max smirks while he watches Sam’s eyes darken. It was almost too easy. “Comfy?”

Sam nods, his lips parting, mouth flooding as Max unzips his slacks. “Yes.”

“Good.” Max’s smile is intoxicating, but nothing stops Sam from watching as Max drops his pants, revealing skin tight drawers and muscular thighs that make Sam’s heart race. “Just relax. You’re all tense, big boy.”

Sam tries to slow his pulse, but it only makes the ringing in his ears more obvious. The more he focuses on it, the more he can feel the blood actually flow through his body. His pulse goes with it, down his chest, across his hips, into his cock. He’s near to shaking when Max puts his knee on the bed. “Please.”

Max pauses, cocking his head to look at Sam. “What’s that, lover?”

There wasn’t a question behind the word, nothing he could pinpoint, nothing he could truly ask for, but Sam knows he needs to beg. “Just please,” he tries again, but again, nothing good comes out.

Laughing sweetly, Max climbs onto the bed, hands and knees carefully walking over Sam’s body, making sure not to touch a single spot. Sam feels the heat pushing off of him, that thick aura of energy crashing against Sam’s form. He wants to grab him, pull Max down and suck the breath from his perfect lips, but all he can manage to do is to dig the ropes deeper into his wrists.

“You’re very beautiful, Sam Winchester.” Max boxes Sam’s head in with his arms, hands denting the pillows on either side. He looks down from a foot above, watching the blush creep across Sam’s cheeks. “You are. Hasn’t anyone ever told you that before?”

Sam clears his throat as his chest heaves, breaths coming faster with each passing second. “Not for a long time,” he admits, “and never anyone like you.”

Max lickes his lips and smiles. “I’m nothing special.”

“That’s not true.”

“No,” Max agrees, voice dropping an octave as he bends his lips to Sam’s throat, a kiss hovering just above his pulse, “it’s not.”

Sam moans as Max’s warmth touches him everywhere. His eyes roll shut and all he can do is imagine the magic flowing out of Max and into him like so many millions of soft fingers caressing every inch of flesh. His cock aches and his body clenches; he lifts his face, trying to catch Max’s lips, dying to be touched.

“Please…”

Bright brown eyes look down, filled with a hint of sympathy and a mountain of lust. “There’s gotta be more this time, Sam. Please what?”

Sam looks up, his gaze sinking into the witch’s, his body relaxing as he gives in completely. “Please touch me, Max. I need it. So much.”

“There’s a good boy.” Max drops down instantly, his tongue pressing between Sam’s lips before Sam can even form another thought. His hands replace the magic, rolling over every inch of skin, dipping around every curve, massaging every aching muscle.

When he reaches Sam’s cock, he wraps a warm hand around the base and tugs, watching intently as Sam gasps, his shoulders tensing as he tries to sit up, stopped by the ropes.

“Fuck…”

Max hums affirmatively as he crawls down to lick at Sam’s cock. “You’re so big…” He kisses the tip and Sam moans. “So long and thick…” His fingers curl around the shaft as he bobs on the swollen head. “So perfect. I’m gonna enjoy this.”

Sam wraps his hands around the ropes, holding on as Max sucks his cock. His mouth is amazing, unlike any Sam has experienced before. There’s passion and knowledge and a deep desire to make Sam scream, and he’s coming so damn close.

Screaming is giving in, Sam knows. Screaming is letting go of everything in your mind and succumbing to the pleasure, it’s letting Max know he’s won, that Sam is at his mercy. Screaming is admitting you’re nothing more than a pile of sensitive flesh and overstimulated nerve endings, of breath and heat, of deeply hidden fire.

It’s stuck in the back of Sam’s throat, held back by his dry tongue and clenched teeth. The grinding does nothing to keep it inside, Sam’s resolve dimming with each pass of Max’s thick lips down his shaft.

“Fuck…” Sam releases the word like he’s letting off steam from a pressure cooker. The hiss lingers in the air over them and Max goes deeper, his pace kicking up as Sam moans his name like a prayer. “Max. Fuck.”

Brown eyes sparkle as they look up, shooting into Sam’s hazy gaze. He’s almost there; Max can see it in the tightness of his body, every sinewy line is taut, every angle bent. He smiles and pulls back, resting his lips against the tip of Sam’s cock as he whispers a bit of magic under his breath.

The phantom fingers are back and Sam can’t hold it together much longer. His chest is covered in sweat, his eyes nearly closed for good; he’s falling farther and farther down.

The scream is breaking free and Sam can’t stop it. His jaw is closed but it escapes, bursting out as Sam cums, his body arching up off of the mattress, his cock slamming into the back of Max’s throat. He takes it like a pro, gagging loudly but not spilling a drop, sucking Sam dry.

Now time is stretching out forever. Sam can see it, being pulled like taffy on the machine; stretching long and thin until his seconds feel like hours, his minutes like days. He breathes, deep and slow, letting his mind float as his muscles relax. There’s a bliss inside that’s rarely found, and Sam clings to it, savouring every moment.

Max is gentle, carefully untying the ropes with warm fingers and rubbing at Sam’s ankles. He kisses each wrist as he sets Sam free and then lays next to him, just watching as he comes back down to earth.

Hazel eyes are blurry but refocus after a while. Sam turns himself, curling up as he rolls to face Max. It’s an intimate thing, lying so close, still so exposed but flushed with bliss. He looks up and Max is sweet, smiling back as he lays a hand on Sam’s cheek.

“You alright?”

Sam nods silently and lets Max draw his fingers up and down, through his hair and down his back. “That was amazing.”

Max laughs and scoots down on the bed so he can see Sam more clearly. The pillow is a useless lump of sawdust, so he tucks an elbow beneath his head. “You’re welcome.” He’s full of himself in the best way and Sam is caught in his aura, wanting nothing more than to drown inside of him.

“Thank you,” Sam says, letting out a contented sigh. He stretches out finally, relieving his limbs and filling the bed almost completely. “I really needed that.”

“Been a while, huh?”

“Too long.”

Sam cups his hands behind his head and licks the lingering taste of Max from his lips. He moans at the taste and hand that has landed firmly on his bare chest. Max draws his fingertips over Sam’s tattoo, reinking it with his touch.

“Well,” Max promises, bending his lips to Sam’s shoulder. “We’ll have to make sure that doesn’t happen again.” He drops his hand to circle Sam’s nipple. “Big hero like you deserves to be taken care of and satisfied all the time.”

Sam doesn’t even think, his body just moves. He lunges at Max, drawing him close with a huge hand on the nape of his neck, bringing him up and in for a kiss. They shift on the bed as Sam rolls over, pushing Max onto his back and spreading his legs with a thin knee placed between. A curtain of hair falls around them and Max looks up with a smile.

“You don’t have to if you’re tired.” Max smiles softly while tucking some hair behind Sam’s ear. “We can wait.”

Sam shakes his head, his eyes narrowing as the demon of lust passes through him. “Oh no,” he grins, “We’ve got the room for another…” He stops to check the time and then lands a kiss on Max’s throat. “…six hours,” he finishes, kissing his way back up to his lips, “and we’re going to make good use of each one.”


End file.
